creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Vergo und Jeff the Killer (Teil 2)
''Bevor ihr den Teil lest, vergesst nicht Teil 1^^. Ansonsten noch viel Spaß! ---- Als ich wieder aufwache hatte ich schon wieder eine Überdosis bekommen und war an einen Stuhl festgebunden. WIRKLICH? HABEN DIESE LEUTE KEINEN LERNEFFEKT? Ich war es inzwischen gewohnt, einigermaßen damit umzugehen. Ich versuche also meinen Kopf zu bewegen und schaue auf. Ich schaue in zwei bekannte Gesichter: Eins ist das eines grinsenden Herrn und das andere Gesicht gehört einer Dame, die ich ebenfalls schon mal gesehen habe. „Schön Sie wieder zu sehen Schwester.“, krächze ich. Die Stimmlage verträgt sich überhaupt nicht mit meinem Stimmenverzerrer. Es wäre ein Wunder, wenn sie mich verstehen kann. „Möchten Sie ein Glas Wasser Vergo?“, fragt die Dame. „Könnten sie mir dann auch was geben?“, höre ich neben mir Jeff sagen. „Ah, mein Mittagessen ist auch schon wach.“, stelle ich grinsend fest. „Pah, du solltest vorher erstmal schlafen gehen.“, gibt Jeff zurück. Die Schwester seufzt. Sie nimmt ein Glas und füllt es mit Wasser. Dann steht sie auf und hebt meinen Kopf hoch. Ich spüre wie das Wasser langsam runterfließt. Ein Mann taucht auf und tut dasselbe bei Jeff. Dann setzt sich die Schwester wieder vor uns. „Was soll ich nur mit euch beiden machen?“, fragt sie schließlich. „Ich wäre dafür, dass sie mich befreien, damit ich dem Koch neben mir wahre Messerkunst zeigen kann.“, schlägt Jeff vor. „Es würde mich freuen. Einen Leckerbissen wie dich sieht man immerhin auch nicht immer.“, gebe ich sarkastisch zurück. „Ihr seid wohl wie Hund und Katze, oder?“, fragt die Nonne. „Das trifft es wohl nicht ganz. Aber so ähnlich.“, meine ich. „Und warum?“, fragt sie. „Was meinen Sie mit „Warum“?“, fragt Jeff. „Warum wollt ihr euch gegenseitig umbringen?“ Wir schauen uns an. „Na ja, er sieht ziemlich lecker aus.“, gebe ich zurück. „Und er hat meine Schwester getötet!“, meint er. „Sie war nicht deine Schwester.“, meine ich. „Ja, aber darum geht es nicht!“ „Worum geht es dann?“, fragt die Nonne. Jeff zuckt mit den Schultern. „Hört mal zu ihr beiden“, beginnt die Schwester, „Ich verstehe mich ziemlich gut mit den neuen Direktor. Außerdem kann er dich“, sie schaut mich an, „verständlicherweise gut leiden. Immerhin verdankt er dir seinen Posten. Wir wollen euch die Möglichkeit geben, dass ihr einen größeren Spielraum bekommt.“ „Warum sagen Sie immer „euch“?“, hinterfrage ich. „Du und Jeff, Vergo. Ihr kommt nur zusammen da raus.“ „WAS?“, schreit Jeff, „WIESO?“ „Weil der Direktor denkt, dass ihr am besten beweisen könnt, dass ihr euch zurückhalten könnt, wenn ihr zusammen seid.“ „Und „zusammen sein“ definieren sie nicht als „ich esse ihn und er ist so in mir, also mit mir“, oder?“, frage ich nach. Sie seufzt. „Nein, ihr müsst den Anderen am Leben lassen.“ „Und sie machen dann eine Art Test?“, fragt Jeff. „Ja, eure Psyche wird geprüft und wenn wir zu dem Entschluss kommen, dass ihr bereit seid, dürft ihr zu den anderen Häftlingen.“ Ich überlege. Diese Sache ist gefährlich, aber was habe ich schon für eine Wahl? „Ich mache mit.“, sage ich. „Schön!“, lächelt sie mir zu, „Und du Jeff?“ Er schaut mich mit einem Ausdruck tiefsten Hasses an „Na gut.“, murrt er. Ich bekomme einen Sack übergestülpt und werde abgeführt. Wenigstens keine Spritze mehr… Als wir wieder in den Zellen und die Wächter gegangen sind, starrt mich Jeff an. „Und? Wie ist dein Plan?“, fragt er schließlich. „Vorerst will ich hier rauskommen. Danach hatte ich vor, diesen einen Typen zu töten und die Nervenanstalt abzubrennen. Vorzugsweise, wenn du an einer Säule festgebunden bist. Damit wäre dein Fleisch noch gut gebraten.“ Er lacht „Wie schaffst du das immer? Ich meine, du hast einen Menschen getötet und die da bieten uns eine Fluchtgelegenheit an.“ „Willst du das wirklich wissen?“, frage ich. „Sehr gerne.“ „Niemand trauert Verbrechern nach. Ich töte Leute, die durch das Netz der Justiz entkommen sind. Deshalb mögen mich die Leute und deshalb will eigentlich jeder, dass ich weitermorde. Es traut sich nur keiner zu sagen, deshalb bin ich hier. Aber das ist ok so.“, ich schaue ihn an, „Wäre damit deine Frage geklärt?“ Er nickt. „Wollen wir dann festlegen, wie wir am Besten hier rauskommen?“ Er lächelt „Klar.“ Ich war etwas nervös. Jeff saß jetzt seit 10 Minuten im selben Raum, wie drei andere Männer. Ich habe zwar noch keinen Schrei gehört, aber vielleicht hat er ihnen den Mund zu gehalten, als er sie getötet hat. Und wenn er geflohen ist und ich allein mit diesen Perversen zurechtkommen muss? Da geht die Tür auf und Jeff kommt mir grinsend entgegen. Schon, er grinst immer, trotzdem wirkt er momentan ziemlich glücklich. Er wurde auf die Bank gesetzt und mit Handschellen festgemacht. „Ihr Beide wartet hier!“, sagt der Wächter und geht weg. „Sollen wir uns befreien?“, flüstert Jeff. „Halte ich für keine gute Idee.“, murmle ich, „Die wollen unsere Reaktion abschätzen. Ich wette, die haben Wachen an beiden Ausgängen platziert. Sie wollen nur testen, ob wir auch ohne das „Publikum“ schaffen, uns nicht an die Gurgel zu gehen.“ „Wie nett. Und wie lange wird das gehen?“ Ich lehne mich zurück „Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung!“, gebe ich lächelnd zu. Er setzt sich ebenfalls anders hin. „Wer ist jetzt eigentlich dieser eine Typ? Er scheint dich zu kennen?“ Ich seufze. „Eigentlich wollte ich schlafen.“ „Du wirst noch früh genug schlafen gehen.“, gibt er grinsend zurück, „Also?“ Ich seufze noch mal „Es ist ohne hin nichts Besonderes: Sein Kumpel hat versucht mich zu vergewaltigen.“ „Was für ein Charmeur…“, bemerkt Jeff, „und was hast du gemacht?“ „Ich habe“, ich dachte nach. Sollte ich das wirklich meinem Essen erzählen? „Vergo, ich bin ein psychisch gestörter Mörder, du musst nicht auf meine Psyche acht nehmen.“ „Hatte ich auch nicht vor. Ich fürchte, ich habe nur vergessen, was ich alles mit ihm gemacht habe.“ Jeff lacht „Du hast es vergessen?“ Die Tür geht auf und die Wächter kommen und holen uns ab. „Wir sehen uns auf der anderen Seite.“, verabschiede ich mich grinsend. Ich bekomme einen orangenen Overall. „Zieh das an!“, lautet der Befehl des Polizisten, der mich in die Kabine drückt. Ich gehorche. Aber wenn ich fliehe, hole ich meinen Anzug wieder… Ich trete aus der Kabine und werde einen Gang entlang gezerrt. Eine Tür geht auf und ich stehe vor einem großen Raum. Ich erkannte diesen Raum wieder. Es war der Kantinenraum und ich muss lächeln, bei dem Gedanken an das viele Chaos, das ich gestiftet habe. Ich werde an meinen neuen „Mithäftlingen“ vorbei gezogen. An einen Tisch. Der Wächter geht zur Kantinenfrau und holt mein Essen ab. Ich beobachte währenddessen unauffällig die Anderen. Der Mann, dessen Freund ich getötet habe, scheint mich bemerkt zu haben. Der Wächter stellt mir ein Tablett mit der ekelhaften Masse Materie hin, die ich bereits kenne. Dann geht er und ich denke mir nur: DIE LASSEN EINEN KANNIBALISTISCHEN SERIENMÖRDER EINFACH SO DA SITZEN? WAS STIMMT NICHT MIT DIESEN LEUTEN? „Hey Kleiner, wie ich sehe hast du es hier her geschafft.“ Ich schaue hoch, der Mann sitzt mir gegenüber. „Ist Ihnen klar, dass ich noch gar nicht ihren Namen kenne?“, merke ich an. „Ich heiße Steve.“ „Steve?“ „Steve.“, er beugt sich zu mir rüber, „Merk dir diesen Namen, du wirst ihn nächste Nacht schreien.“ Er steht auf und geht. Der Typ kann mir gefährlich werden, dabei will ich doch eigentlich Jeff töten… Apropos, wo ist der eigentlich? Ich schaue mich um, nichts zu sehen. „Suchst du irgendwen?“, höre ich hinter mir. „Hast du ein Messer?“ „Die wollten mir keins geben.“ Jeff setzt sich mir gegenüber. „Wie ich sehe, war dein Freund wieder hier.“ Mein Magen knurrt „Ich hoffe er kommt mich bald besuchen, ich kann einen Snack vertragen.“, gebe ich zu. „Wie schmeckt Menschenfleisch eigentlich?“, fragt Jeff. „Wie Hühnerfleisch.“ „Und warum isst du dann kein Hühner- sondern Menschenfleisch?“ „Warum tötest du Menschen und keine Tiere?“, frage ich zurück. Er lächelt, sagt aber nichts mehr. „Ich werde mal in Erfahrung bringen, was sie in den nächsten Tagen mit uns vor haben.“, sage ich, nachdem ich aufgegeben habe, das Was-auch-immer-mir-da-zu-Essen-gegeben-wurde runterzuschlucken. „Was meinst du damit?“ „Jetzt wo sie uns einigermaßen „therapiert“ haben, werden sie uns nicht länger hierbehalten. Wir sollen wahrscheinlich umgesiedelt werden, fragt sich nur wann…“ Er nickt und steht auf. Ich frage mich, ob er schon einen Plan hat, wie er mich umbringt. Ich schaue ihm nach und verlasse ebenfalls den Raum. Die Flure sind voller Wachen. Es gibt einen Überwachungsraum, der in meiner Nähe ist. Dort gibt es einen Computer und mit etwas Glück, kann ich darauf die Daten der Häftlinge abrufen. Aber wie soll ich in den Computerraum gehen? Bevor ich mich weiter mit der Frage beschäftigen kann, werde ich umgerannt. Ein Mann hält mir ein Messer an den Hals. „Jetzt wirst du bereuen, was du unseren Kumpel angetan hast.“ Ich seufze. Bitte nicht noch so einer. Die Wächter scheinen das Handgemenge bemerkt zu haben. Sie kommen rübergerannt und stürzen sich auf den Gefangenen, wie ein Rudel wilder Hunde. Ich frage mich, ob man irgendeine Ausbildung für einen Job als Wächter braucht. Nach den Qualifikationen, die ich gerade sehe, sieht das zumindest nicht so aus. Egal, da die Wächter noch eine Weile mit diesen Typen zu tun haben, kann ich unauffällig in den Überwachungsraum schleichen. Der Angestellte scheint eine Pause zu machen. Auf jeden Fall ist der Raum leer und ich setzte mich schnell an den Computer. Ich finde einen Befehl zur Verlagerung zweier Gefangener. Wir kommen in verschiedene Gefängnisse, das heißt, ich muss ihn in den nächsten drei Tagen töten. Na toll, jetzt habe ich auch noch ein Zeitlimit. Ich trotte aus den Raum aus. Die Wachen scheinen den Mann inzwischen kampfunfähig gemacht zu haben. „Sie!“, ruft eine Wache, „Kennen Sie diesen Mann?“ „Sollte ich das?“, gebe ich zurück. Bevor die Wache etwas erwidern kann, gehe ich weg. Ich muss noch ein paar Vorkehrungen für mein morgiges Mittagessen treffen… Der nächste Tag…Ich habe jetzt seit einem Tag nichts gegessen und trotzdem muss ich auf heute Abend warten. Währenddessen sitzt meine eigentliche Beute vor mir und isst etwas, das vielleicht ein mal ein Tier war. „In drei Tagen?“, fragt Jeff mich, während ich sein Essen anstarre. „Am dritten Tag sollten wir Mittags abgeholt werden.“ „Also morgen Mittag?“ „Ja, die wollen uns ziemlich schnell loswerden, bevor wir Probleme machen.“ Er lacht. „Ich glaube wir werden denen schon vorher genug Probleme machen.“ Er steht wieder auf und läuft weg. Ich habe keine Lust, schon wieder von diesen Typen angemacht zu werden und folge Jeff. Er bemerkt mich, läuft aber weiter. „Ich habe da eine Frage.“, sagt er schließlich. „Die da wäre?“ „Du weißt, dass schon etliche Leute mich getötet haben. Ich kann also nicht sterben. Warum versuchst du es also?“ „Weil ich dich essen will.“ „Aber du meintest doch, dass Menschen nach Hühnerfleisch schmecken. Warum legst du dich also mit MIR an?“ „Weil du lecker aussiehst.“ „Nur deshalb?“ „Nur deshalb. Hast du einen tieferen Grund erwartet?“ „Ich hatte mir einen tieferen Grund erhofft.“ Ich ziehe unauffällig eine Spritze mit dem Betäubungsmittel aus den Ärmel. „Tut mir Leid, dass ich damit nicht dienen kann.“, dann gebe ich ihm das Mittel. Er liegt auf meinem Tisch. Eigentlich könnte ich ihn jetzt töten. Aber andererseits muss ich ihn in einen anderen Raum verfrachten und die Überwachungskamera-Aufzeichnungen mitnehmen und das kann ich erst, wenn die Wachen weg sind. Wie lange dauert das noch? Eine Stunde? Und wie lange wird das Beruhigungsmittel halten? Der Typ würde mich immerhin nicht zum ersten Mal überraschen. Ich schüttle den Kopf. Egal, was ich mit ihm mache, ich muss jetzt erst in mein Zimmer. Zumindest bis die Wachen ihre Streife zu Ende gegangen sind… Ich verlasse also den Raum und gehe in mein Zimmer. Die Wächter beobachten mich genau, so als wüssten sie, was ich vorhabe. Schließlich bin ich vor meinem Raum angekommen. Verwundert schaue ich den grinsenden Wachen nach, bevor ich die Tür hinter mir zumache und auf den Boden gedrückt werde. „Hallo. Schön das du hier bist.“, flüstert Steve in mein Ohr und gibt mir eine Spritze Betäubungsmittel, die auf meinem Tisch lag. Das letzte, was ich mir dachte war: NICHT SCHON WIEDER! Als ich wieder aufwache, sitzt Steve über mir. Ich kann mich nicht bewegen. Aber ihm scheint meine Hilflosigkeit zu gefallen. „Keine Sorge Kleiner, es wird nur ein bisschen weh tun.“ „Wenn irgendjemand diesen Typen tötet, dann bin ich das.“, höre ich eine andere Stimme sagen. Steve wird von mir runtergezogen und ein Messer durchsticht seinen Bauch. Ich rolle mich zur Seite und versuche aufzustehen. Ich sehe meine Ersatz- Adrenalin Spritze. Ich habe sie für Notfälle präpariert, aber ich denke das hier könnte man als einen zählen. Steve versucht sich gegen Jeff zu wehren, aber lange wird das nicht halten. Ich versuche zu der Adrenalin- Spritze zu kriechen. Jeff hat Steve inzwischen in die Brust gestochen. Ich strecke meinen Arm aus, schnappe mir die Spritze und ramme sie in meinen Arm. Ich spüre das Adrenalin durch meinen Körper fließen. Dann rolle ich mich zur Seite und Jeffs Messer verfehlt mich knapp. „Wie nett.“, murmle ich mit einem Grinsen. „Ebenfalls.“, gibt Jeff lächelnd zurück. Ich krieche zur Seite und ein weiterer Schlag mit dem Messer verfehlt mich knapp. Ich rappele mich auf und greife zur Türklingel. An mir fliegt ein Messer vorbei. Ich nehme mir das Messer und wehre einen Schlag von Jeff ab. Ich steche in seinen Bauch und er geht in die Knie. Ich mache die Tür auf und renne schnell weg. Im Flur steht eine Wache „Hey, was machst du da?“, ruft diese. Ich verdrehe die Augen, dafür habe ich nun wirklich keine Zeit… Ich renne also in entgegen gesetzter Richtung. Ich komme an einer Treppe an, die in einen Kellerabteil führt. Dort ist eine Art Labyrinth aufgebaut. Wahrscheinlich ist es nur ein Lager für Krankenakten, aber im Dunkeln ist es einem Irrgarten nicht unähnlich. Ich höre Schritte hinter mir und renne durch die Gänge. „Veeeeergo?“, höre ich Jeff rufen, „Es ist Schlafenszeit!“ Ich drücke mich an ein Regal und höre, wie jemand an einen Gang entlang läuft. Die Schritte bleiben stehen. Ich drücke mich weiter gegen das Regal. Man hört nur noch das Atmen von Jeff. Dann läuft er weiter „Komm raus, komm raus. Wo auch immer du bist. Komm raus und gehe einfach schlafen.“ Ich atme auf. „Nein, tue es nicht.“, höre ich jemanden flüstern. Ich drehe mich schnell um. Im Schatten sehe ich ein Mädchen stehen. Sie ist ungefähr in meinem Alter und hat schwarze Haare. „Gehe nicht schlafen.“, flüstert sie, „Du wirst nie mehr aufwachen!“ „Was?“, frage ich verwirrt. Die Schritte von Jeff tönen durch den Raum. Verdammt, nur wegen der Lady bin ich laut geworden. Ich schaue noch mal zu ihr und ziehe sie zur Seite. Ich gebe ihr das Messer. „Hier, nimm das und schreie, wenn er dich erwischt. Ich laufe dann schnell zu dir.“ Dann renne ich weg. Sieht so aus, als müsste ich die Fallen etwas verändern… „Vergoooo? Wo bist du?“ ruft Jeff. Er dreht sich um und ich stehe knapp 10 Meter von ihm entfernt. „Hallo Jeff.“, begrüße ich ihn, „Hast du Lust zu spielen?“ Er rennt auf mich mit dem Messer zu. Ich weiche ihm aus und schnappe mir sein Messer. Er geht zurück. „Hey! Gib mir mein Messer wieder!“ „Oder was? Willst du mich etwa erstechen? Wie denn ohne Messer?“ In dem Moment läuft das Mädchen mit den schwarzen Haaren auf Jeff zu. Sie springt, doch Jeff kann sie abwehren. „Jane? Was machst du hier? Ich dachte du wärst tot.“, fragt Jeff. „Du müsstest wissen, dass ich nicht so einfach sterbe.“, lacht das Mädchen. Ich seufze, so viel zu meinem schönen Plan… Also wieder umdenken. „Hey du!“, rufe ich zu dem Mädchen, „Wenn einer diese Grinsebacke da vorne tötet, dann bin ich das!“ Sie schaut mich an, dann zu Jeff rüber. „Wer ist das überhaupt?“, fragt sie Jeff. Ich hasse Leute, die von mir in der dritten Person reden, wenn ich dabei stehe. Ich meine jetzt mal ehrlich: Wieso machen die das? „Das ist so ein Typ der mich essen will.“, wehrt Jeff ab. Sie schaut zu mir und rennt mit dem Messer auf mich zu. Ich weiche zur Seite und sie versucht mich mit einem Seitenhieb zu erwischen. Ich wehre mit dem Messer ab, wobei ich mich ducken muss, damit mich Jeff nicht mit einer Brechstange erwischt. Dann renne ich weg. Ich muss zu der Falle kommen. Die beiden verfolgen mich. Sie sind ziemlich schnell, aber ich sehe bereits mein Ziel. Zwanzig Meter von Ihnen entfernt bleibe ich bei einer großen Lache mit Flüssigkeit stehen und auch Jeff stoppt abrupt. Aber nicht diese Jane, sie rennt weiter. Ich nehme also ein Streichholz und lasse es fallen. Jane wird von einem großen Feuerwall verschlungen und Jeff wird davon zurück gedrückt. Ich bahne mir schnell einen Weg aus dem Keller. Im oberen Stockwerk ist das Chaos ausgebrochen. Die Massen fliehen durch den Ausgang und eine Flucht ist unmöglich, mist das habe ich nicht bedacht… Erst jetzt bemerke ich, dass der Feueralarm angegangen ist. Ich laufe die Treppe hoch und suche nach einem Fenster, vergebens. Ich konnte die Schreie von einem Mädchen hören. Wahrscheinlich war es Jane. Es tut mir natürlich leid für sie, aber wie es aussieht, komme ich selbst hier nicht raus. Soll es so wirklich enden? Mit mir? Ich schaue an die Decke, die Flammen haben sich bereits nach oben gearbeitet. Ich hätte wenigstens gerne eine bessere letzte Mahlzeit gehabt. Dann sehe ich, wie die Anstalt zerfällt. Die Steine lösen sich von der Decke und fallen auf mich und ich werde ohnmächtig. Als ich wieder aufwache bin ich einem Krankenhaus. Moment, in einem Krankenhaus? Bin ich tot und so sieht der Himmel (oder die Hölle oder was immer mich erwartet) aus? Ich meine, welches Krankenhaus nimmt einen Mörder auf? Ich fasse an mein Gesicht. Meine Maske ist weg. „Ich musste sie dir abnehmen. Sorry.“, hörte ich meinen Kameramann sagen. „Macht nichts.“ Ich fasse an mein Gesicht. Ich spüre einige Schrammen und mir fällt gerade erst auf, wie sehr mein Körper bei jeder Bewegung weh tut. Aber ansonsten scheint es mir gut zu gehen. Keine Narben, keine Verletzungen, die mich einschränken werden. Selbst die Schusswunde am Kopf wurde neu behandelt. Mein Kameramann kramt in einer Tüte rum und holt eine Box raus. Darin ist Suppe und etwas Fleisch. „Das wird dir gut tun.“, meint er. „Wessen Fleisch ist das denn?“ „Ich habe es in den Trümmern gefunden. Es war ziemlich verbrannt. Wahrscheinlich ein Opfer von dir.“ Ich schlucke gierig die Suppe runter. Ich habe seit mehreren Tagen nichts mehr gegessen und habe seitdem starke Spritzen bekommen. Ich nehme an, dass ich gerade ziemlich im Eimer bin. „War es ein Junge oder ein Mädchen? Ich meine das Opfer.“ „Wahrscheinlich ein Mädchen.“, meint er. „Ich verstehe. Das heisst wohl, dass Jeff noch am Leben ist.“ „Und was wirst du jetzt tun?“, fragt er mich. „Ich lasse ihn in Ruhe. Ich glaube er hat keine Lust mehr mich zu töten. Außerdem muss ich mich selbst erstmal ausruhen.“. Mein Kameramann nickt „Dann lass ich dich mal in Ruhe.“, er will gehen. „Warte, da ist noch eine Kleinigkeit.“, rufe ich ihn zu. Er bleibt stehen und dreht sich um. „Als ich so in den Trümmern lag, ist mir der perfekte Name für dich eingefallen.“ Er schaut mich erwartungsvoll an „Wirklich?“ Ich nickte. „Und?“ „Wie wär’s mit Dave?“ Er lächelt. Das ist das erste Mal, seit ich aufgewacht bin, dass ich ihn lächeln sehe. „Klingt gut. So schön normal.“, stellt er fest. Eine Krankenschwester drängt sich an ihm vorbei. „Sie müssen jetzt gehen. Die Besucherzeit ist vorbei.“, meint diese. „Tschau!“, verabschiedet sich Dave. „Bye then!“, sage ich und lege mich schlafen. '' '' Aylo (Diskussion) 11:47, 31. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Jeff the Killer Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Vergo